Tears in Heaven
by Lady Erien
Summary: Sirius ist Tod. Nun ist nur noch ein Rumtreiber übrig. Doch wie wir Remus damit fertig, welche Gedanken quälen ihn? - Kurzgeschichte


Der Song ‚Tears in Heaven' stammt von Eric Clapton, der ihn nach dem Tod seines kleine Sohnes geschrieben hat. Wer es allerdings stimmungsvoll melancholisch haben will, der sollte sich das Lied dabei anhören. Muss man aber nicht.  
  
Abgeschlossene Short Story

* * *

Wie versteinert stand Remus am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Regen rann am Fenster herunter, doch er registrierte es kaum, seine Gedanken waren nicht an diesem Ort. Nein, sie weilten immer noch bei Sirius.. Sirius.   
Er seufzte allein dieser Name weckte Erinnerungen, so frisch und so schmerzhaft. Trotzdem musste er lächeln. Was würde Sirius wohl dazu sagen, wenn er ihn hier stehen sah, so verzagt. Die Augen rot und verquollen.  
  
„Moony, meinst du nicht du übertreibst? Oder hattest du wirklich erwartet ich habe neun Leben wie eine Katze?"  
  
Wieder stiegen die Tränen in ihm hoch und er wischte sie mit einem Zipfel seiner schäbigen Robe ab. Nun war nur noch er übrig. Der letzte der Rumtreiber. Er und der Verräter.  
  
Abrupt drehte Remus sich um und ging zu einem alten Muggelplattenspieler und legte eine Schallplatte auf, die zu seiner jetzigen Stimmung passte. Ruhig, melancholisch...   
Er ließ sich einfach auf den Boden sinken als die ersten Takte des Liedes erklangen und lauschte dem Text. Ob er jemals Frieden finden konnte?  
  
Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven   
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Remus schluchzte wieder leise. Es war nicht gerecht, es war einfach nicht gerecht. Sirius hatte genug gelitten, solange unschuldig in Azkaban und nun das. Den Text nahm er nur halb wahr, aber die Worte drangen doch bis in sein Unterbewusstsein ein.   
Würde Sirius ihn erkennen, wenn er ihm folgen würde? Würde es das selbe sein? Nein.. wie konnte es das, er lebte und Sirius war Tod. Wie konnte es da schon dasselbe sein.  
  
I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.  
  
Erneut wischte er sich über die Augen. Er kam sich so ausgetrocknet vor und doch flossen die Tränen immer weiter, als würde sie auf bodenlosen Grund treffen. Stärke zeigen? Wie sollte er noch Stärke zeigen? Wofür.. Harry, ja.. er war der einzige der übrig war, nun war es an ihm den Platz einzunehmen und dafür zu sorgen auf Harry Acht zugeben. Besonders wo der Verräter immer noch frei herumlief. Der Verräter, allein bei dem Gedanken an ihm stiegen Tränen der Wut und nicht der Trauer in ihm hoch. Auch wenn Sirius eigene Cousine den Zauber gesprochen hatte, für ihn war indirekt auch Peter schuld.  
  
Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er da. Lauschte den Zeilen und ließ sich treiben von der Vorstellung Sirius noch einmal zu sehen, mit ihm zu lachen, vielleicht zu weinen. Da zu sitzen und zu schweigen, seine Hand zu nehmen und nichts zu tun.   
Doch wie? Wie sollte das gehen?   
Am liebsten würde er seine Wut herausschreien, seine Trauer. Stattdessen stand er wieder auf und wanderte zum Fenster.  
  
I'll find my way  
Through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven.  
  
Immer noch rann das Regenwasser die Fensterscheibe hinab, als würde das Wetter auch um ihn trauern. Der Himmel weinte um Sirius Black. Irgendwie tröstete diese Vorstellung ihn ein wenig, doch nicht genug um sich zu beruhigen. Der Wolf in ihm trauerte zu stark, zu frisch noch war die Erinnerung, und schon wieder war ein Mitglied seines Rudels von ihm gegangen. Lange Zeit war vergangen, doch das Rudel war so klein, das jeder Verlust so sehr schmerzte, dass es kaum Linderung zu geben schien.  
  
Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please.

Ein Blitz zuckte und tauchte das dunkle Zimmer sekundenlang in ein grelles Licht. Die Schatten vertieften sich wurden klarer. Fast als stände noch jemand im Zimmer. Remus fuhr herum, doch das Licht hatte ihn nur genarrt. Schatten verschmolz mit Schatten und die Einsamkeit umschloss ihn fester als zu vor.   
Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden.   
Wer immer auch diesen lächerlichen Spruch verfasst hatte, den sollte man in der Wildnis aussetzen. Er wusste was die Zeit mit ihm anstellte, jeden Vollmond, jeden verdammten neuen Zyklus. Nein, wenn die Zeit die Wunden heilte, dann würde sie ihm nicht immer und immer wieder einen neuen Schicksalsschlag verpassen. Jedes mal wenn es besser zu werden schien, schlug die Zeit mit gnadenloser Härte wieder zu.  
  
Beyond the door,  
There's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven.  
  
Beyond the door? Remus schluckte. Die Tür.. oder meinte er den Vorhang. Die gnadenlose Schwärze die Sirius verschluckt hatte. War es überhaupt Schwärze gewesen? Für ihn bedeutete der Tod Kälte, Schwärze, wie hinter einer Haustür in der Winternacht.   
Und Frieden zu haben, endlich Frieden, keine Trauer mehr, keine Tränen mehr, nie wieder Vollmond und für immer bei seinen Freunden.   
„Sehnst du dich etwa nach dem Tod, Remus?"   
Erschrocken schaute er sich um, hatte er Sirius Stimme gehört. Doch das erneute Aufheulen den Windes ließ ihn zusammensinken. Einbildung, nur Einbildung.  
  
Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
  
'Sehne ich mich wirklich nach dem Tod', frage er sich stumm. Wollte er seinen Freunden wirklich folgen, nicht mehr der letzte sein, der übrig war.   
Resignierend sank er gegen die Wand. Allein die Vorstellung war so verlockend, dass ihm angst und bange wurde. Nicht länger allein sein..  
  
I must be strong  
And carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.  
  
Er seufzte wieder und straffte sich. Nein, das war nicht sein Weg. Nicht solange der Verräter immer noch frei und glücklich herumlief. Auch wenn Remus bezweifelte, dass er sonderlich glücklich war. Doch das konnte ihm nur recht sein. Er hatte Lily und James verraten, er hatte Sirius verraten und ihn statt seiner nach Azkaban gehen lassen. Harry hatte er seiner Eltern beraubt und ihn, Remus, der einzigen wahren Freunde die er jemals gekannt hatte, die sich seiner Herkunft nicht beschämten sondern zu ihm hielten, seiner Familie.   
Irgendwann würde er sie alle wiedersehen, irgendwann würden sie alle wieder vereint sein. Lily, James, Sirius und er.  
  
Die letzen Töne des Liedes verklangen und mit ihnen versiegte auch die letzte Träne. Vorerst zumindest, es würden noch viele Folgen doch nun wo er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, war es einfacher es zu ertragen. Er würde seine Freunde rächen und dann bald wären sie wieder vereint, und dann würde es keine Tränen mehr im Himmel geben.

* * *

P.S.: Update, da ich dummerweise erst jetzt gesehen habe das mit einige Absätze vermasselt hat.  
  
Jinxx und Mafia: Dankeschön :) Und mal sehen ob sich so was wieder hinbekommen lässt  
  
Kirilein: Ja immer der arme Remus, aber was will man machen :(  
  
Meta: Ich bin bei dem Lied auch nur durch Zufall darauf gekommen, aber als ich die Idee dann hatte, ließ es mich auch nicht mehr los bis es auf dem Bildschirm zu lesen war. Ein Glück das dich deine Eltern nicht erwischt haben.  
  
Es freut mich auf jeden Fall, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. 


End file.
